Different Paths
by Sargeman
Summary: A barbarian girl stolen from her village now driven by hate and an Ionian marked by war meet each other in the league. Based in the The only truth universe writen by Princess Garen featuring two original champions. First chapter up: the Barbarian girls prolouge.
1. Chapter 1: Brytwalda's Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends it belongs to its respective owner/owners.

Further special note: I'm asked and received permission to use **Princess Garen's The Only Truth's** timeline in this fic I highly recommend the read as in all honesty if riot ever does advance the lore that's the way I'd want it to go.

So before getting into the story I should explain my reason for using an oc champ instead of one of the many available. One reason it's because I love OC champions because they can expand the lore in interesting ways. Their story's gotta be more compelling than something like Aatrox who I think is an awesome champ but why would some sort of god of war join the league? Plus and probably the most important point is people love their champs and can get kinda possessive over them so I wanted to remove any positive/negative emotions about champs by using new ones.

So I came up with one of the main champion's of this story Brytwalda aka Bryt (named after by Guild wars 2 char) for short. No She's not OP super powered or anything like that but she should feasibly be able to kick lots of ass without seeming too powerful, breaking immersion or bringing gamey elements over to the story and allow her to pair up with lots of champs and change the battle scenes to different view points. If you're looking for champion details I'm putting them at the end of the fic.

First two chapters will be lengthy introductions to the two new champs then the main story will start and you will notice a bit of flash forwarding during this first chapter and that's because the first champs story stretches over a long period. Anyway hope you enjoy and reviews would be welcome.

**Chapter One: Prologue – Possessed by Hate**

In Valoran it is the time before the Freljord joined the League. Barbarian tribes to the north

are hunted by Noxian pacification troops. Ashe and Tryndamere have yet to

marry, Lessandria hasn't made a pact with Ashe and Sejuani is

just taking hold of the winters claw. This story

begins in one of those Barbarian tribes.

**Freljordian Tundra: Early Morning**

With the sun just rising over the horizon Brytwalda had to squint to protect her eyes from the blinding light the snow gave off. Bryt as her friends called her was a 15-year-old "Barbarian" as the southerners liked to call her people, they were actually the Alganeri tribe. She was slightly small for her age but made up for it with muscle that was a necessity for her lifestyle. Pale skin, long black hair and blue eyes made her seem kind of like a human husky when combined with the furry clothes she wore.

'Bryt get your ass moving!' Bryt jumped at the sound of her brother's voice. She turned around to the site where her tribe was packing up and moving on. Her people were traditionally nomads anyway so avoiding the Noxian troops came a lot easier than some of the more built up tribes. She caught eyes with her brother Peleg who looked a lot like her but taller and sporting a thick beard because he was 23.

'Coming!' She crouched down and picked up her halberd, it was basically an axe head mounted on long wooden stick. She trotted over to him and the two strolled through the huts which were being packed up for the days travel. Her tribe numbered in just over 300 which was large for nomads but their chief was strong, albeit not as strong as the stories of Tryndamere but strong nonetheless.

'What were you looking for anyway?' Peleg asked as they pushed through the crowd.

'Deer.' She said earnestly and once Peleg started laughing gave him a dirty look.

'No offence but I've seen people hunting all their life and not be able to spot prey in the rising sun.' He finished by laughing again making Bryt blush when she realised how stupid that had been.

'Well if you took me hunting more often maybe I'd know better.' She pouted, her brother stopped laughing and took on a glum expression.

'Not with all the patrols around, we're further south then I'd like.'

'We're going to be south for ages! Ever since that elder said the "snow was evil"' She quoted mockingly 'We've been stuck south for like five years.' She flipped her arms wildly in exasperation. Peleg stroked his chin for a bit.

'You've got a point... alright fine bu-' He was cut off as she tackle/hugged him.

'Thank you thank you thank you thank you!' He laughed out loud again.

'Alright your happy you've got your way now go prepare while I gather the other hunters.'

'Right!' She took of speeding to their hut.

**Freljordian Tundra: Mid Day**

Stepping carefully with weapon raised Bryt advanced on the gaduk in the clearing making sure she didn't break through the tree line. A gaduk was kind of like a large deer but built like an elephant with large horns and a nasty temper. Bows/guns weren't very useful when hunting in the Freljord as almost everything was sporting armoured hides. Long weapons like the halberd, great swords and axes were much more in favour.

She glanced to her left where she spotted the diverter hunter, his spear was colourful with bells and all sorts of dangling flags to distract the prey. Looking to her right she spotted the ham stringer he carried a large hooked axe to sever the rear tendons. If all went right there was an identical three on the other side in the opposite forest, the diverters would annoy the animal so it didn't see the stringers cutting the tendons and then she and her counter part would just stab it repeatedly when given a chance.

The diverter stopped and made a sort of bird call which signalled her to wait. She took a knee and kept a look out for any more gaduks. Unlike most other animals if a gaduk sees one of their own being attacked they'll charge in. Thankfully this one seemed to be alone.

The minutes ticked by and Bryt was growing more nervous by the second till finally she heard another bird call. The diverter took off at a sprint screaming and jingling the bells on his spear, the gaduk would normally just charge something so stupid but there was an identical person on the other side so instead of charging it started slowly stepping back.

Over the din of screaming and ringing another call was heard, this time she got up with the man on her right and circled around the back. Slowly walking forward so as not to alert the animal which was actually quiet intelligent she got closer and closer. The hamstringer took off at a run once they were close enough and took out the left leg that was Bryt's que and she ran forward and shoved the halberd so far up its ribs it got stuck.

Too surprised at how far in she was she forgot to let go when the animal started flipping out. Tossing and turning she was thrown around and found herself screaming in concert with the gaduk. At one point it changed direction so fast the halberd smacked into her stomach winding her, she was sent flying towards the front of the beast. She landed hard and looking up to see one of the massive horns going to skew her, She then felt herself flying in the air yet again and landed hard again. Blinking blotches out of her eyes she realised her brother had tackled her out-of-the-way.

Peleg rolled off her and the siblings pushed themselves up on their elbows looking at the animal's weaker and weaker thrashing. The other four hunters were circling around and diving in for a stab now and then but the main part was over. Peleg gave a quick slap in the back of her head.

'Ouch!' she rubbed the sore spot and her brother chuckled.

'Don't ram it in so hard next time idiot.'

'Oh sorry I thought next time I'd go in even harder.' She countered sarcastically which set them both off laughing. After catching his breath back the elder remarked.

'You did good tho.' They both stood up and patted themselves down. 'Kalek, Brejorn go get the sleigh Dress and Polvic you keep an eye out.' With all the Noxian patrols that was common sense. Kalek and Brejorn went to get the sleigh so they could cart the food back to camp while the other two walked away grumbling.

'Why didn't you get me to do a job?' Bryt turned on her brother. She hated being baby sat.

'You do got one, I've got to find the shortest route to where-ever our people went and you've got to relay that info to these four.' The anger steamed out pretty fast that was actually a job and an important one at that.

'Alright lets go.'

**Freljordian Tundra : Dusk**

'I swear I'm freezing my balls off!' Polvic cried out a bit behind of Bryt who rolled her eyes, his done nothing but complain this entire time. Just hearing about the cold made her readjust her snow mask tho.

'Well when we get back how bout you go see one of the g-' Dress was cut off by Kalek who was dragging the sleigh since it was his shift.

'If Peleg hears you've been talking about those kinds of people near his sister again his going to kick the shit outa you.' Bryt spun round and pointed an accusing finger at the four.

'I'm not a kid you know!' All four men started giggling.

'All of what 15 right, yea you're a grown up.' Dress choked out between a laugh.

'16 in five full moons!' For some reason that made them laugh even harder. She huffed and stomped off towards their camp. They were passing through a thick forest and even worse they were going up hill. Eventually all five of them had to drag the sleigh when it got steep enough.

'K'mooooon!' Polvic groaned out as they struggled. The rope was cutting into Bryt's neck but she didn't complain since she remembered about two minutes ago her brother showed her the way around it but she forgot.

'Liiitttle further!' Brejorn spoke up for the first time in a long time. Bryt was at the front and could almost see over the hill. When she did she dropped the rope right away, the sudden loss in power made the other four let go with curses.

'What the fuck Bryt!' Polvic yelled.

'Look!' She pointed out to the plains ahead. When the four joined her they saw the same thing, huts on fire, people screaming and little ant sized figures running around. Smoke blanketed the skyline.

'Oh shit they found us.' Dress's whispers were barely heard.

'What do we do?' Polvic asked Brejorn who just shrugged. Bryt knew what to do, she grabbed her halberd from her back and took off at a sprint down hill.

'Wait!' Polvic yelled but Bryt didn't care, she was going as fast as she could. The sounds of battle were becoming louder and louder and soon enough when she burst through the tree line she caught sight of the battle first hand. It was utter chaos with people running in every direction some chasing others, some were locked in mortal combat and others were just getting away from everyone else.

'Peleg!' Bryt yelled before running into the camp. Dodging fights left and right she ran, bodies were seemingly everywhere and for every one of her tribesmen alive she saw there were at least two noxien's in their purple and silver armour. Bryt came to a screeching halt when she ran into someone and fell back on her ass.

'Don't move!' She looked up to see an enemy soldier pointing a sword at her. With a quick jab she pierced the man's shin then rolled as he fell over face first, before he could do anything else she jammed her skinning knife in his neck. She left the man holding his neck to look for her brother again.

She spotted him beating off three enemy's with axe in one hand and sword in the other with at least 6 bodies at his feet.

'Peleg!' He spotted her he went to say something but was cut off when one of the soldiers lunged, he ducked back then parried with the sword then split his head open with the axe.

'Bryt get the hell outa here!' He screamed, a quick boot in the nuts and a sword to the kidneys took down another one of the soldiers. She just reached him and skewed the last soldier herself with her halberd. Wrenching the weapon from the body she trotted the last few steps and stood in front of her brother. 'I saw the firndeni saw the attack denig knocked over-' Peleg cut of her rambling with a quick hug.

'Doesn't matter we've got to get out of here.' They looked around and realised they were near the edge of the camp anyway.

'How did they find us?' She asked as they started bolting, there was a large clearing before the tree line.

'They waited until we camped so it must have been planned well in advance.' She couldn't believe.

'That means they paid off one of the eld-'

'I know.' Her brother suddenly looked behind them then yelled. 'Faster!' Bryt looked behind and saw a lone spear wielding horseman charging at them. Peleg stopped then spun around weapons at the ready, Bryt stopped too.

'I'm helping!'

'No you're not get moving!' He then roared and bounded on at the horseman. She didn't know whether to run away or run to fight because Bryt was terrified at what was happening and only a blind devotion to getting out with her family kept her running.

'For the Alganari!' Peleg screamed as he jumped in the air, sword aiming for the neck and axe raised to slam down on his head. Then faster than she thought possible the horseman effortlessly knocked the sword out of Peleg hand, impaled him through the stomach then pinned him to the ground. His horse stopped the charge then started circling the body. She felt nothing but disbelief for the first few seconds then slowly it turned into blind rage.

'BASTARD!' She screamed then charged the lone rider.

'Learn your place.' She heard him say as he dropped the spear for his side sword. She slid down into a crouch and jabbed with her halberd which the horseman knocked away with his sword before sliding off his stallion. She rolled back jumped up to her feet and thrusted again. The man swirled around inhumanly fast the struck out with his sword cutting her halberd in half, due to her speed her momentum carried her into the swing as well cutting her face open.

Recoiling backwards she landed face first in the ground and felt the red-hot pain ripping through her face. Tears in eyes she used one hand to grab her face trying to stop the blood flow while crawling away with the other. How the hell had this happened? She thought to distract herself from something even worse, footsteps behind her.

As she was pulling herself forward she stopped suddenly as a sword impaled the ground just in front of her face. Rolling over she glanced up the armoured torso to finally meet the pale grey eyes of her attacker.

'Why.' She sobbed out then immediately felt a boot in her gut. She sputtered and tried to breathe and cough at the same time, gasping for air.

'Why you filthy barbarian why!' He kicked her a couple more times. 'Only. The. Strong. Survive!' He launched into a flurry of kicking which for Bryt stopped when one connected with her skull.

**Southern IronSpike Mountains: 3 days later**

The first thing that went through Brytwalda's mind as she awoke was how much pain she was in. Her face felt like it was on fire and the rest of her felt like she decided to wrestle an ursine. Groaning she tried to sit up but felt an arm pushing her back down.

'Don't move, you're lucky to be alive.' She heard a woman say. Her eyes peeled open and she gazed wearily up at a cage.

'Urgh, wh... where am I?' More things started taking her attention, it was sunny, there were large mountains she didn't recognise, it was bloody hot and perhaps most importantly she was moving.

'Our exact location I dunno but all that matters to you now is that you're in a Noxus slave convoy.' That got her attention, this time she bolted up before the stranger could stop her. They were in a caged cart in the middle of about 4 or more similar carts. Enemy soldiers walked in squares around them with a couple of horsemen trotting up and down the line. In her cart there were at least six other people sitting down next to her because she was laying down in the middle, she didn't recognise any of them. She also realised she wasn't wearing her furs any more but what seemed like a grey sack.

'Take it easy kid.' Said a man with a strange accent, when she looked at him he was dressed strangely too.

'Who're you people, you're not from my village.' In fact now she had a good look she recognised no one.

'This is a slave convoy, people from all over the freljord are in these damn things.' Said the woman. Bryt pushed herself up and rested her back against the backboard. Her face itched painfully so she went to scratch when the woman pushed her hand away.

'The stitches are still settling, if you scratch 'em they're going to break.' Memories came flooding back and she realised what the woman was talking about. She gently traced the wound and winced when she realised how massive it was. It went from the top left of her forehead, through her eyebrows taking a chunk of her nose with it all the way to her right chin.

'How?' she asked.

'Well some soldiers dragged you out of the forest and threw you into this cart, a bit of bargaining and I got some thread and a needle.' The man from before replied. She continued staring at him. 'Look a disfigured slave is still better than a corpse.' She winced at that, she may be a barbarian girl but she was still sensitive about her looks and now she had an ugly scar right across her face.

With nothing to do Bryt looked out the bars at the rolling countryside. Never before had she seen such green grass or trees, there wasn't even any snow! Trying to sort out her thoughts and the sudden change in her life she couldn't help but feel crushing despair. A clopping of hooves grabbed her attention as she looked to find its source. It was a horseman she was about to disregard him when she realised who those grey eyes belonged to. Recoiling suddenly she hit the side of the cage.

The hope he hadn't noticed that died when the horseman locked eyes with her then smiled. Trotting around and coming up beside he kept pace with the cart.

'Well well well, what have we here.' He said in that infuriating high-class accent. She tried jumping at the other side of the cage but the man's hand slipped through the cage and grabbed the back of her head, with a sudden pull she hit her head against the bars hard. She tried struggling but he just pulled tighter until she stopped. 'Not very nice now is that, I took time out of my day to say hello to an ugly slave like you and you try to run away? Tut tut tut.'

Trying to peel his fingers out wasn't working so she tried pulling away again, for an instant she thought she did get away as she lurched forward but he pulled back again, push and pull again and again until her head was ringing.

'I'm getting bored with these games slave now calm down or I will lower the price on you considerably.'

'Let go of me!' Another slam. Exhausted and a nasty gash on the back of her head she finally did stop.

'There's a good little weakling.'

'If I was weak I would have died back in that clearing.' Bryt mumbled defiantly. Using the leverage on her hair he forced her head around to look directly at him then pulled her hard against the bars.

'You did die in that clearing little girl, what you are now is my property and you better start acting like it and if you disagree with me one more time-' He pointed a dagger not one centimetre from her left eye. '- I'll take that eye as a permanent reminder.'

'Ok ok ok ok ok!' She tried pulling away but his steel grip held her in place.

'It's ok **master** from now on.' it seemed like the dagger was somehow getting closer if that was even possible.

'Yes, master sure thing!' The hysterical tone or tears couldn't be held back.

'Good.' He let go and she fell back on her ass then shimmied up to the opposite end of the cage. 'Remember, only the strong survive and you didn't.' he trotted of leaving her sobbing.

**Noxus: 2 weeks later**

Count De'grassio as Bryt later found out the horse riders name was seemed to take pleasure in tormenting her at every moment during the trip. Tying her to the back of the cart to walk barefoot for a day, smacking the bars of her cage with a stick when she just fell asleep were just two of the many things the man seemed to find amusing. But as they closed in on the open mouth entrance to the underground city called Noxus she couldn't help but feel relived, if what she learned was true the bastard would sell her off and anyone would be an improvement on him.

'I can't believe there's so many people!' The woman called Javia the one that had been with her when she woke up exclaimed.

'And look how big it is!' Bryt said after. It was truly more massive and more crowded than she could believe. Thousands of people were walking about and houses seemed to cover even the walls.

'There's gotta be at least a hundred thousand people here.' Javia responded. With eyes adjusting to the odd dark but artificially lit cavern that was Noxus Bryt replied.

'Gotta be at least three hundred thousand.' A soldier tramping along side the cage laughed.

'Both way off, discounting the slave population, the non-humans and foreigners you're looking at least a million.' Both the barbarians from the north ogled at him.

'That's... impossible! How does everyone get along, how do they get fed or settle disputes?' Javia asked the man who seemed to enjoy talking up his hometown even to them.

'There's lots of reasons, too many now that I think of it, but this is what we're trying to bring to you stupid barbarians, civilisation.'

'Cut the chatter!' Roared another more ornately armoured soldier from further back.

'Yes sir!' Bryt shrugged and decided that the one further back must be the elder. As the crowds gave way to more crowds and streets to streets Bryt was thoroughly lost by the time they stopped moving.

'What's happening?' She asked Javia who shrugged. They were behind a curtain in front of a building. The soldiers started roaring and yelling and moving around in what seemed like chaos. She spotted the count talking to some fat man and pointing towards the curtain and it seemed like a rather heated argument. Eventually the count handed over a small bag then they both headed through the curtain. A knock at the front of the cart drew her attention next. Three soldier's were pointing spears at the exit while a fourth held shackles.

'Come on out one at a time, once you have your hand's bound follow the line and obey every instruction, failure to do so will be punished!' Slowly but surely the line moved, she was the last one out. Time stretched seemingly nothing happened apart from a shuffle forward now and then, they weren't allowed to talk either. After what seemed like an eternity just before the stage someone cuffed a large heavy ball to her leg.

'What's this?' She asked and was treated to a quick backhand by a soldier.

'No talking!' Rubbing the side of her head she stood still while the last person in front of her disappeared through the curtain. She was feeling nervous as all, was this the auction? Was it an elaborate hoax before a public execution? Despite all that had happened tho she hoped it was the first one, she wanted to live. Finally she got told to walk forward and stopped just short of the curtain. She could hear someone yelling from in front of it.

'Lastly we have another barbarian girl, raven black hair, blue eyes and all of fifteen! You'll surely get your money's worth, bring her out!' She got another shove then struggled to walk through the curtain with the ball and chain but she managed it. First she was blinded by a light shining down on her face, she put her hands in front of her eyes until she adjusted.

'Now I'm sure you've noticed she's a little battle damaged but that's just one of the features you can show off to your friends!' She first made out the man yelling on a stage was the fat man the count was talking to before, evidentially the auctioneer. There was also a crowd but instead of the throng of people she was expecting it was a small lot of very fancily dressed people.

'Show them how you! Yes you tamed the savage northerner! And because she's from the north she'll naturally be good at working throughout your household all day!' With her eyes adjusted she lowered her hands and looked around. They seemed to be in an auditorium of some kind.

'Now lets start the bidding, even tho she's a bit damaged she is young and fit so lets start at five hundred gold!' She looked agape at the fat man, five hundred gold, that was more than she'd seen in her entire lifetime. It seemed no one raised their hands.

'Alright no takers at five hundred let's go 450? no 400? no takers, no takers at all alright I get it the scar is a bit distracting and you may want a prettier servant so how about 250?' Now she was getting panicked, what was happening, how come no one wanted her? Most importantly what was going to happen?

'200! nope, come on people she doesn't have to be around the house she could easily just clean!' She was frantically looking around for anyone then spotted the reason no one was putting up their hands in a mirror just behind her. She was covered in blood, no one had given her a change of clothing she was first dumped in that cage.

'150! 130! 100! 50! we can't go lower than 30, anything less than thirty it's a no sale!' She thought furiously for a moment, Javia got a change once a day while the man she never got the name of got one every five. The most she ever had was a quick face wash in a stream.

'Last call for 30!, going once! Going twice! Going three times! No sale!' Bryt stood dumbfounded, didn't they execute slaves that couldn't be sold? She didn't want to die. She felt two hands grab under her arms and drag her back behind the curtain then unceremoniously threw her against the floor. She was pushing herself up when she noticed a pair of boots in front of her face, she already had a pretty good idea of who it was but couldn't help look up at those grey eyes. He smirked.

'Well well well, look who I get to keep.' A knot of fear appeared in her stomach. 'Just as I planned.'

**Noxus De'grassio Residence: 1 ½ year's later**

The time spent in Noxus hadn't been kind to the now 17-year-old northerner. Whip lashes marked her back permanently, her normally blue eyes had lost all colouring somehow and were not dull red and her formerly black hair had lost all colour and was now a very light grey or almost white. The constant torment by count De'grassio and his wife had whipped her into servitude, always doing what was asked no ifs ands or buts. The De'grassio children were perhaps paradoxically normal children but with high-class upbringing.

The eldest Lucien was 12 and not cruel or anything but just treated her as a toaster or something while the younger Jennifer age 10 went out of her way to be nice to the former barbarian.

Gazing out at the black roof that Noxus called the sky she sighed. She could barely remember home or anything before her capture. Pushing herself away from the third floor railings she walked back into the mansion the De'grassio's called home. It was a five-story near-palace to befit one of Noxus's more noble families.

Strolling through the house was about the only break she got from the family or the bitch of a head maid. The head maid was some 50-year-old noxian that seemed to take almost as much pleasure as the count at making her miserable.

'Boo!' She jumped back as a small girl jumped out from around a corner. Laughing loudly the young Jennifer made Bryt smile. Crouching down while smoothing out her dress Bryt got down to the child's level. 'I got you!'

'Yes you did young master.' The kid giggled.

'Hide and seek!' It took a moment for Bryt's brain to change gears to catch up to the speed that only children ran at.

'Maybe later I've got chores to do.' The kid's face suddenly lit up.

'I drew picture!'

'Oh?' The child drew many drawings, all were what you'd expect from a 10-year-old but she kept them all with her in a roll in her dresses front pocket. The kid handed her it and she smiled.

'What do you think?' She did the twirling thing children had an affinity for.

'It's very nice, I'll add it to the roll.' Which she did, a quick roll up and lucky band and it was in with the rest. 'Now you're supposed to be with Mr Gautier,'

'Ok!' Then the kid ran off. She was a strange one that was for sure but she made Bryt's life bearable. Standing up she waited a moment as a couple of guards strolled by on their rounds, the count had about fifty all up, half inside half patrolling the large estate. She started making way to the kitchen when she bumped into the head maid. She bowed fast.

'Sorry ma'am!' She received a quick punch on top of the head.

'Watch where you're going!'

'Yes ma'am.' Another hit.

'You're also supposed to of done the laundry hurry up!'

'Right now ma'am.' Another hit.

'No right now you're needed in the kitchen do the laundry later.'

'Yes ma'am.' Satisfied that she'd made Bryt's day just that little bit worse the head maid walked off. She sighed out hard then started again for the kitchen, again she was interrupted this time by Lucien. The kid seemed to study her with eyes too similar to his fathers.

'Yes master?' She asked worriedly, he wasn't exactly bad to her but that was about it.

'Mother's looking for you, she's in the dining room.' his voice also seemed to be... blank, no trace of any emotion just the same calculating feel of his gaze.

'Right away master.' With a quick bow she got out of there, she thought she heard a sigh behind her but ignored it. The dining room was as massively useless in Bryt's opinion as the rest of the house but it seemed to match what high-class people seemed to consider necessary. She was sitting down reading a book while a butler stood by her side, he was a proper hire as well, now that Bryt thought of it she was the only slave around here.

'You asked for my presence mistress.' The woman looked up at Bryt then visibly flinched.

'Just as ugly as ever I see.' Bryt self-consciously touched a hand to her scar before lowering it and bowing.

'Sorry, I'll attempt to fix it.' She had already tried everything she could to get rid of it but it was stuck since even magic couldn't get to it any more, the countess knew that but just enjoyed making her sad.

'Please do, Now my husband has deigned to show you something and I would very much like to... see your reaction, lets go.' Suspicion flared up inside her, and fear. She felt like screaming no but that would just end up in another lashing.

'Y... yes mistress.' As they both approached the seventh floor study her suspicion grew even larger when the countess opened the door for her and ushered in first. There he was, count De'grassio in his chair going through some paperwork, there was a massive window overlooking the city with two guards on either side. Bookcases and even a fireplace with two chairs in front and next to either side of the door another two guards.

'Dear I've brought her as you asked.' The smirk she gave as she walked over to him was unsettling. He looked up and had a sneer of his own.

'Ah yes, come here.'

'Yes master.' She stood in front of his desk where he slapped a newspaper in front of her.

'Go on read it.' Not daring to eye him she picked it up and read the headline.

**Freljord United! **The title stated, the entire article made her heart raise. The queen of the Freljord married a barbarian king meeting all the requirements to join the league. With that the Noxian pacification had to end otherwise they risked angering the league. With a quick flurry of wins in the league the new Freljord secured the hand over of any slaves taken by Noxus during the wars.

'This means... This means I'm free!' She said tearily, she could hardly believe it.

'No you're not.' Shocked she looked up at the count.

'But the league-' He slammed a hand on the desk.

'The league's judgement doesn't mean shit! Only the strong survive I told you this!'

'But!'

'No buts! You died in the Freljord I told you that, I found a slave in the snow nothing more nothing less!' He shot up out of his chair.

'The league will find out and when they do-'

'Oh and who's going to tell them? Hm... everyone you know is dead.' That realisation hit her hard, no one would find out she was here...

'Husband dear.'

'Yes?'

'I remember you told me once, a story.' The countess walked over and started giving him a massage.

'Oh what story was that?'

'One of when you told a little barbarian bitch what you'd do if she ever disagreed with you again.'

'Oh I don't remember...' But Bryt did and she took a step back. 'Oh I remember now.' He pulled a dagger out of his desk draw. She turned to run. 'Guards!' She was immediately grabbed and stopped dead in her tracks.

'Hold her there.' She was turned around and saw the count advancing on her and his wife just standing there smiling.

'I'm sorry! Sorry!' She pulled and tugged trying to get way. 'Sorry master! Sorry! I'll never do it again promise!' The iron grip was solid, soon enough the count was standing in front of her.

'On her knee's, hold her head still.' She received a knee to the back of the leg dropping her, a hand held her still.

'Please don't! No don't! Go away leave me alone!' She screamed hysterically the dagger got closer. 'No, no no no no!' Fingers pulled her eyelids open.

**'NO!'**

**Noxus De'grassio Residence : One month later (Lucien)**

Lucien wasn't as unemotional as he seemed at first glance or even second third or fourth. He just realised at a very early age what kind of family he was born in to and took very... careful steps to make sure his survival and his sister's. Which was why he developed an ability to walk while reading and keeping track of where his considerably more hyperactive sibling was running around.

As he walked and she ran in circles through the halls nothing was out of the ordinary until his sister took of full speed, one which he matched without realising it for a moment. Putting his book away he ran after her as she damn near tackled someone.

'BRYT!' She hugged the tall northerners legs while Lucien followed at a distance. He didn't dislike the woman or anything, quiet the opposite she made her sister happy for some reason but ever since that night about a month ago. She didn't wear an eye patch or anything because the eyelids were sown together, if what Lucien had read was true that meant the inside was damaged enough that leaving it open would result in death.

'Hello mistress what can I do for you.' There it was, just as dead as he talked apart from he had always talked that way through careful consideration of his words and surroundings while she used to talk with such warmth to Jennifer who seemed to realise this and had tried to get through to the woman someway for over a month.

'Hide and seek?' his sister asked.

'Sorry but I have duties to attend to.' She never did play games with Jen for a while now.

'I drew you a picture!' Lucien was expecting another one of the squiggles his sister called a picture but what she pulled out was actually quiet good, it was Brytwalda giving a piggyback ride to Jen.

'I'm sorry but I can't take that.'

'Why!'

"Because it's a waste of your time, if there isn't anything I can do for you I must be going.' The girl to shocked to speak and Lucien knowing better said nothing and just watched as she walked away.

**Noxus De'grassio Residence : 1 week later (Bryt)**

Walking around and doing chores in the permanent daze she had since loosing her eye the day was just like any other. It wasn't until she saw a raven haired girl running around a corner she snapped out of her stupor from such a strange thing.

'Hello?' She asked uncertainly to thin air. She timidly poked her head around the corner and saw the girl again standing far away, too far away actually wasn't she just down this side of the corridor a second ago.

'You can't be around here!' She called out, this kid just giggled turned another corner and disappeared. Bryt ran after her.

'You're going to get us both in trouble!' Every corner she turned she saw the girl turn another no matter the distance between them it was all the same till she stopped in front of two large doors. The girl looked kind of familiar but she couldn't place her.

The girl just smiled at her then let herself into the doors closing it behind her.

'Come out now.' She whispered harshly. Looking around making sure no one could see her before letting herself in. Closing the door behind her she started whispering. 'I don't know who you are bu-' She stopped talking as she realised she was standing in snow. Looking around confusedly she realised she was outside in the tundra from long ago.

'What the?' She heard screaming in the distance and turned to see a village on fire. Mouth agape she realised just what the village was.

'No way...' It was hers, was she daydreaming? How was this possible. She felt someone tug on her arm and she looked down to see the girl, she realised it was her from ages ago.

'This can't be possible.'

'Keep telling yourself that.' The girl's voice was definitely not hers it sounded like two were talking, one was a high-pitched girls that was similar to hers the other was a deep reverberating one.

'But-'

'Be quiet and just watch the chaos.' She shut her mouth out of habit and looked, it was just as she remembered horrible. 'It's actually quiet beautiful if you put it in perspective.' She looked at her younger self mouth agape.

'How can you say such a thing, this was the day everything went wrong!' The girl smiled.

'No it's like the count said this is the day you died, because you were weak, your village and your brother all weak.' Bryt clenched her fist.

'They were strong!'

'No they weren't, but the Noxians aren't strong either.' Bryt didn't even know how to respond to that. 'Look moron they had to send in what five hundred troops to put down your little village? Taking out the non-combatants that would make 500 noxian premier soldiers fighting maybe 130 barbarian men tops.'

'That's...'

'That's simple maths my stupid half.'

'I'm you?' she endeavoured trying to pin who the kid was.

'Yes and I'm you albeit the one you repress because of your stupid ideals.'

'Ideals?' She was beginning to hate herself, questioning everything this kid says.

'Yes your ideals, the one's in direct conflict with the ones you should hold, only the strong survive.'

'Only the strong survive?'

'Yes and it's true only the strong do, the girl who died in this forest was weak, the slave that the weakling De'grassio found is strong tho, very strong...'

'I'm not strong just look at me!' She touched her missing eye and scar.

'Strength my dear, you're strong otherwise you'd be dead you live up to the Noxian code better than most Noxians.'

'Is that what you meant when you said Noxians aren't strong earlier?'

'Bingo, sending 500 men to take down mostly women and children? Hitting and beating some random slave that can't fight back? These fancy parties the De'grassio's throw around every month or so that you clean up reeks of decadence and weakness. None of these says strong the truly strong.' The girl was making a scary amount of sense. A sudden realisation hit her.

'They're scared...' Her other self smiled evilly.

'Exactly, The truly strong noxians don't beat the drums of war, own slaves or do any of that stupid crap their just content and satisfied with their strength. The De'grassio's and all those others go out and start a war every chance to hide the fact their weak, they can't handle a real fight. They take slaves and thrash them to say "Hey we're strong look we're scary as well" but have you ever heard of them actively marching on Damecia?'

'No.' Bryt was actually starting to like the kids thinking.

'When the league came along did they try to fight back at all even against a stronger opponent?'

'NO.' She was getting pumped.

'If you decided that you'd unleash your strength, the rage and hate you've built up since you've been forced here-'

'I'd kill em all!'

'Yes! And now do you realise why this is such a beautiful sight?' Both the girls looked out across the dancing flames.

'Because I'm going to do the exact same thing.'

'But to all of Noxus.'

'I'll kill every last one of them.'

'And show them the true meaning of.'

'Only the strong survive.' They finished together then grinned at each other. The small girl spoke first.

'Now let go of your ideals of peaceably waiting for your chance and let me in.'

'Alright.' She knelt and hugged the girl.

'We've got a lot of preparation to do.' The girl disappeared and a red haze came across Bryt's vision blinding her for a second. When she could see again she realised she was inside the counts armoury, metal bars blocked the rest of the way in but a locked metal door blocked her way in.

'Not now... got to bind my time...'

**Noxus De'grassio Residence : 2 years later**

Bryt was now all of nineteen but that didn't mean much to her any more. Ever since she had her eye gouged out she's been training when she had a chance, she was dead tired almost all time. Her remaining eye was now blood-red and hair completely white, her skin was extremely pale as well. While she may be nineteen her figure was underdeveloped in the female areas but muscle growth and no fat made her look lean. Sitting up in her cot one the first floor she smiled for the first time in ages.

'Time to go.' She chose this day because a massive amount of Noxians were leaving for some place called Kalamanda a new mine had been found which Noxus wanted a piece of and the count had just sent off thirty of his normal guard leaving twenty on premise, this was the best time for her, not to escape no not yet. She set of for the kitchen early morning dressed in her normal cleaning clothes so nothing seemed out of the ordinary, making sure she avoided everyone possible.

Slipping in to the kitchen she started her plan she pulled a knife from one of the many available.

'What are you doing here?' She quickly slipped put the knife behind her back and spun to see the head maid standing on the opposite side of the room. This was not according to her plan, she was supposed to kill her in bed but... plans can be changed.

'Nothing ma'am just checking out the place.' The older woman eyed her suspiciously then noticed the hand behind her back.

'What do you have there hm?' She advanced on Bryt.

'Nothing ma'am.'

'You're stealing something aren't you!' She accused.

'No ma'am.' The elder maid raised her fist intending to clock her in the jaw.

'I'll punish you for lying to be barbarian bitch!' The head maid screeched. Bryt smiled.

'No you're not.' Lightning fast she grabbed the maids wrist and slammed her hand against the table then drove the knife through it and into the wood, the head maid screamed in pain.

'What do you think you're doing!' She cried as she tried to pull the knife out or her hand away, Bryt grabbed a nearby cleaver.

'You ever hear the saying only the strong survive?' The maid stopped her struggling and looked up for the first time in fear at the barbarian who was smirking. With a sudden strike she cut the maid's hand off and the woman fell backwards with a scream as she hit the floor. 'You're weak.' And with that Bryt pounced on the maid and with a flurry of strikes left a corpse on the floor.

**'That was fun.'** She heard the now familiar deep voice tell her. The voice had pushed her when she felt like giving up, had helped her train and kept her moving where there was no one before. She wasn't sure if it was actually a split personality of hers or a demon inhabiting her but it worked.

'Fun's only just starting.' The voice laughed at her response. She knelt on the body of the maid and fished out a set of keys finding the armoury one didn't take that long.

**'Quickly guards must be on their way.'**

'They wont expect me at first, we've got time.' A quick wash of her hands and she started walking like everything was normal. Guards ran past her without thinking and she overheard one of them say they were rounding up the family in the seventh floor study.

**'We've got our goal now.'**

'Need weapons first.' She located the armoury and grinned when the door swung open. She brushed her fingers over all sorts of ornate weapons and armour. Her sight eventually set on a red jewelled halberd, when she grabbed it she instantly loved it. It had a weight all over it not the top-heavy most had from what she remembered. The shaft filled her hand perfectly, the top had a point and was double-headed but to top it all off was a spike down the bottom, it was like it was made for her. She also grabbed a good pair of throwing axes that weren't really all that special.

Putting it aside she looked for some armour next and that wasn't as successful as the weapon since everything was made for the count's size not hers. She did find noxian boots, greaves and breastplate which due to her undersized female bits all fit nicely. The shoulder pads, shirts and gloves were out tho so she stuck with a pair of black leather gloves she used for gardening. She also didn't bother putting on a helmet, she wanted the last thing everyone to see was her face, a reminder of what they did and a warning to all.

**'You ready?'** A last check on all her armour and the weapon then she finally nodded.

'Lets do this.' She strolled out into the hallway and immediately two guards saw her.

'The intruders here!' one shouted, the other one went wide-eyed.

'Isn't that Bryt?'

'Hey it is, what's going on slave girl, why you dressed like that?' With a quick flick she launched an axe which embedded itself in that guards head, he landed heavily on the ground with a shocked expression on his face. The other guard seemed on the ball because he started calling out.

'It's the slave! She's the attacker!' Dropping the tip of the halberd into the floor when she took of it carved a line into it. With a massive side swing she slung the edge at the other guard who brought up his shield to defend but the strength of her blow smashed him into the wall.

**'DIE'** She couldn't believe the deep voice came out of her throat but it seemed to have the desired effect, he looked up at her in absolute terror. With all her power she thrusted the point of her weapon at the man who brought his shield up for defence but she pierced the shield than him easily, it took a bit more strength than normal to pull it back out of the shield but she managed.

'So this is real power...' She mumbled to herself.

**'No this is what happens when you don't restrain yourself.'** Four guards came at her from each side, she smiled. **'Show no mercy, no restraint and above all.'**

'Show them only the strong survive.' She grinned to herself.

**Noxus De'grassio residence : 1 hour later **

The door to the seventh floor study swung open and revealed the De'grassio family sitting around. The two children were by the fire-place, the count was busying himself with paperwork while the countess was reading a book on a couch. Without looking up the count spoke.

'Captain I trust you've dealt with whatever little problem that you saw fit to usher us all in here.' A sudden thud on the floor and a scream from Jennifer brought his attention up, the guard captains severed head rolled up to his desk.

**'Guard **captain's dead.' Looked at the silhouette in the doorway he realised it was Bryt in his armour covered in blood wielding a painted halberd. **'Weak, all of them.'**

'Bryt?' Jen asked nervously.

'You little barbarian slut what do you think y-'

'Shut up all of you!' The count yelled before standing up. Locking eyes with Bryt he said. 'Are any left alive?' She smirked.

'**None, **I made sure of that.'

'I see you've finally grown a backbone, I take it you're here to kill me?' Flexing her wrist she finally stepped into the room, the full carnage on her became much more clear.

'Something like that, 'but before our fight.' Before the count or countess could react she hurled her other axe which sliced right into the countess's neck knocked her chair over.

'MOM!' Both the kids yelled and ran over to the rapidly dying countess.

**'Weak, **You guys should change your motto, Weakness runs rampant I think would fit better.' The count was visibly shaking with anger now.

'You're. Going. To. Pay. For. That.' He picked up a sword he had under his desk and jumped over the desk then charged her.

**'**Try and make me**'** She charged him, a flurry of blows were traded between them, the count was pushing her back.

'You're weak! You're a slave! You will die!' He yelled and went in harder than before at her. She was up against the wall when he smiled. 'It's over!' She looked up at him an grinned, then grabbed his sword hand wrist.

'You're right, **your weak** and I'm getting bored.' A flick of her wrist broke his and he cried out in pain after dropping his sword. She head butted him sending him reeling backwards. Then with a quick swipe of her halberd she tripped him over, kneeling down and grabbing the counts dis guarded sword she jumped on top of him and stuck it so far into him it reached the floor and pinned him. He stared daggers up at her but didn't say anything.

'Crushed lungs a bitch.' She strolled over to his desk and found a flask of lighter fluid and a lamp. 'I spose I should ask how a pathetic creature like you rose so high in Noxus but your nobility is full of weaklings I shouldn't be surprised. She started pouring the liquid over the count who couldn't do anything but flail around.

'Noxus touts the line of "only the strong survive" but that seems to me to be a load of crap, once I get stronger I'll come back here and show them the true meaning of that mantra.' She flicked the fire on the lamp then stared at it a bit. **'Oh yes... I will burn this place to the ground.'** With that she dropped it and the count flailed around screaming in silence. She smirked as she started leaving the room. She felt something tackle her leg and she looked down to see Jennifer.

'Why Bryt!, why did you do this!' Tears welled up in the kids eyes.

**'Stupid child you understand nothing.'** She tried to shake her off.

'I didn't ask you I asked Bryt give Bryt back!' She backhanded the girl who fell over. Lucien ran up and pulled his sister out of reach of her.

'Let us out!' He yelled. She looked around then realised the only ways out were a seven story drop or this door, she grinned evilly again.

**'No, you can burn, see first hand what this city will experience when I come back.'** With that she slammed the door close and locked it. She heard banging and screaming but ignored it as she started running out of the rapidly burning building.

'Did we do the right thing there? They weren't so bad...' She said to herself.

**'No mercy, mercy is for the weak and we are strong now.' **She wasn't so sure but... it was too late now she supposed. Once she excited the building she gave a quick look back at the mansion now thoroughly in flames. It was even starting to fall into itself at some places. Smiling to herself once more she turned to leave but saw a giant armoured man standing not to far in front of her.

'Who are you?' She pointed her weapon at them. He wore a red cape and had black hair.

'I'm known as Darius, and you are?' He made no move to raise his weapon, a giant axe which was strapped to his back.

'Brytwalda, now what do you want?' First move he made and she would skewer him.

'Right now I'm removing weakness from Noxus me and a certain man have big plans. Now I must ask is anyone alive in there?' She chuckled.

'No, I guess you could say I'm removing the weakness that is Noxus.'

'Oh?'

'One day I'm going to burn this entire city down.' Darius started laughing and it took all her self-control not to attack, she didn't know his capabilities yet.

'If you can manage that I'd say we deserve it.' Darius peered over her shoulder at the burning mansion one more time. 'Your strong I'll give you that... Very well go, go get stronger, attempt to burn this city if we fail we brought it on ourselves and if you fail I'll take your life.'

'What do you think I'll be some test for your city?'

'Maybe, most of all I'm curios to see what a true believer in Noxus's creed but not of this city will bring to the world.' She glared at him before deciding that he wouldn't stab her in the back. She took off running through the city, stopping and asking for direction till she finally saw daylight for the first time in over 3 years. As she left the city she looked back at the mouth that signalled Noxus. She couldn't wait to come back.

'Where to go tho, to get stronger I need to fight strong enemy's...' She mumbled to herself as she dragged a travelling cloak over her head.

**'The institute of war, champions, the strongest in all Valoran gather there, avoid Kalamanda and Noxus for now you need to become stronger.'**

'Alright.' Before she set out she had one last look at the city... yes she would turn it into a giant grave first chance she gets...

**End of chapter 1**

AN: So I said I'd post some more stuff about this champion and here it is, her champion details if you will and why I made her the way I did.

So I noticed there weren't any female barbarians in the current roster and thought that was a massive over site, and there aren't many female tanks either so I made her a female barbarian bruiser/tank that if she was a real character in lol would probably be top lane.

Skills area as follows, I'm leaving out finite details since this isn't balancing or anything it's just what she can do.

Passive: Hate Haze: Every second in combat she loses a small % of attack speed and gains extra Attack Power and Ability Power, all stacks of Hate haze are lost after 10 seconds out of combat. The idea being she hits harder the longer she's in combat but takes longer to hit.

Vicious Arc: Sweeping in a cone in front of her all enemies are dealt % of damage, the % is increased for every minion/champ/monster hit.

Furious Charge: Charging to a location she knocks all enemy's/friendly to the sides and deals % of damage and a movement de buff to champion's hit in location not the charge path.

Rampage: Ignores % of damage for 10 seconds.

Kill them all!: Massive AP/AD/Movement buff for 30 seconds and adds 2 instant cool downs on rampage. The instant cool downs disappear when Kill them all! Ends.

Any who it's all subject to change, next chapter's will probably be a lot short since the story for the guy isn't as complicated. After that we move onto the main story! Cya till next time


	2. Chapter 2: Jin's Prologue

AN: Probably should mention I'm looking for a beta reader, not many are willing to do it for OC champs so I'm kinda shit outa luck, drop me a pm if your interested.

If your still reading I'm assuming you read all of the first chapter, any support would be appreciated.

Alrighty time for the explanation for second champ. Jin huo (If you can translate that don't laugh) the second main OC of this fic will not have as bad a time as Bryt (which is kind of easy now that I think about it). Just like last time champ skills and any more explanations will be at the bot of the fic.

**Chapter 2 : The Metalmancer**

In Valoran times are changing, a year ago the Freljord joined the league while in Kalamanda two nexus's

have been dug out of the ground. Noxus is only just beginning to send troops and

Brytwalda is still in servitude. During this time Noxus

invaded the peaceful isle of Ionia to the north and

the drums of war are being beat.

**Lin Shay: Morning**

'Jin.' A young woman's voice called out.

'Mmmprh.' He moaned wearily waking from his sleep.

'Jin get up damn it.' The woman's voice started carrying a tint of annoyance.

'Later...'

'Now.' With a quick kick in the gut Jin woke extremely fast.

'Ouch! What the hell Mikya!' He glared his friend who had her arms crossed.

'You... you are going to be late for work.' He jumped up of his futon and ran to the window, it was bright out and the town seemed alive and busy.

'Oh crap!' dashing to his wardrobe he threw a clup of clothing on the floor and pounced on it, throwing pieces left and right looking for his stuff. Sighing Mikya pinched her nose.

'If we lose this place because you can't pay your rent because your fired...' They lived in a tiny two bedroom second floor apartment, not out of any romantic interest but because neither could stand their parents. Struggling to put on his red vest and buckle up his baggy blue pants. Jin wasn't exactly built like a brick house but he wasn't twig thin either falling comfortably in the middle. His brown hair was already tied in a pony tail with a bang in the front just out of sight from his green eyes.

'Look Denan ain't going to fire me over being a bi-'

'Constantly-'

'A bit constantly late alright.' Jin was into his fifth year as a alchemist apprentice. Leaving school when he was 12 he got the apprenticeship when Denan the owner was looking to replace a lazy worker on the cheap. After tying up his brown boots he jumped up suddenly.

'Your hopeless.' Another sigh from Mikya.

'And you're bossy.' She flipped him off. 'Love you too.' Grabbing his coin purse he bolted out the door. The town of Lin Shay was an odd style of the old and new, most of the residential buildings were in the old style Ionian in other words. Most the shops and the like were a mix of Piltover and Ionian. Making his way through the crowds he couldn't help but let his attention be drawn in by the army recruitment centre where a couple of samurai were trying to get people in.

'Drive the Noxan invaders out!'

'Fight for the future of Ionia!'

'Make them pay!' Were a couple of the lines they were shouting. Jin slowed down as a crowd began to form. A couple of men and women walked into the building while the rest stood around, the samurai were walking around personally talking to a few of them.

'Might be exciting.' Jin wondered out loud, a old man in front of him laughed then said.

'It's a load of crap if you ask me.' A woman to the right asked the old man.

'Why do you say that?' A small group of people started paying the old man all their attention, said old man seemed to enjoy his new pedestal. Lighting up a smoke he replied.

'It's just the rich people that are scared, look no one just invades another country for the sake of it right?' The group nodded. 'So what would you invade another country for?' The group thought hard.

'Labor?' Said a man.

'They've got plenty at home.'

'To spread their culture?' asked the woman from before.

'Why bother spilling blood for that...' Jin spoke out finally.

'Resources?'

'Bingo, and who owns the land that has the resources?'

'The rich?' The group said as one.

'Exactly, their trying to get us killing and getting killed to protect their stuff. I'm telling ya' if the Noxians came rolling through this town it'll be all the same just with a different kind of bastards above us.'

'Spose that makes sense...' Jin mumbled. Sparing a last glance at the recruitment centre he shrugged, the old man was probably right. Finally arriving at work only half an hour late Denan was already over the fire working up a sweat. The man was sporting twig thin muscles and wearing a similar uniform to him, he was stirring a potion vigorously.

'What the hell took you so long?.. again.' He sounded like a man who chewed gravel for a living. Walking over to grab an apron Jin replied.

'Distracted by the recruitment sorry.'

'Pft, load of crap if you ask me.' Straightening up his apron he looked at the master alchemist.

'Another old man told me that.'

'Smart man.' After a couple of smacks Denan lifted up the potion and studied it, it looked like a stamina potion.

'Didn't you tell me that you weren't going to use your potions to help the war?' Needless to say Denan was not a fan of the war like many Ionians,

'Yea well when the local commander cracks 100 coins on your desk you say no.' Jin didn't think he would say no either so he just shrugged. 'Hows your pet project going anyway?' Jin scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

'I got a colour change the other day but the properties aren't changing.' Jin was a firm believer in transmutation and it's been a dream for many to turn copper into gold or tin into steel. Inside the shops back room was littered with various concoctions, but Jin's latest experiments have managed to change at least the colour of the metal which seemed like a good first step. He was lucky his boss paid him to mess around with that on the condition he gets 50% of whatever Jin creates which seemed like a great deal.

'Sounds good now get to work!'

**Lin Shay: 2 weeks later**

Wading through the throng of people that cluttered the street Jin found himself not being able to go any further from a literal wall of people.

'What's going on?' Mikya asked from behind him. He had the day off and was heading over to do the shopping with his room mate.

'Dunno, can't get through this though. Maybe if we...' Looking around he saw a building with a staircase leading to the other side. Heading across the walkway they both stopped when they could actually see over the crowd a square of samurai were pushing their way through the crowd making way for a small group of people.

'Must be refugees.' Mikya noted. Jin was wondering why they all were wearing hoods and other facial coverings. 'Come on lets go.'

'Yea spose so.' Lin Shay had all sorts of spontaneous street entertainment and sometimes people just got caught up in nothing. They both turned to leave when one of the samurai bellowed out.

'Gather round for news about the war!'

'Not this shit again.' Mikya groaned.

'Might be important.' Jin was always looking for adventure.

'Fine let's listen but it'll be the normal "noxiens are bad" rar rar rar we've heard since this stupid thing began months ago.' They both leaned on the railings and watched as the crowd grew even larger. Eventually the sheer amount of whispering was loud enough to be heard blocks away. Finally one of the samurai stood in the middle of the square where a group of ten people stood.

'For many months now Noxus has been ravaging our land!' The crowd was silent, not out of shock but boredom.

'Told ya.' Mikya mumbled, Jin waved her to silence.

'We've told you again and again of what the mad-men from the south have been doing to our people, torture, chemical weapons testing, genocide and every time you people have waved it of as nothing but the rich seeking to dupe the masses into war!'

'Get on with it!' A member from the crowd shouted which made everyone laugh, this was all becoming the same crap they pull out every couple of days to boost recruitment. Jin felt like laughing too until he noticed the speaker smiling sickly as well.

'Very well.' He nodded to the people behind him, they all took of their hoods/covering and the entire crowd recoiled at once. Some had massive wounds across their face/back from swords while others had what looked like melted skin. One man didn't even have a nose. Worried murmurings raced around the people gathered. 'You, tell me your story.' he pointed to the first man who was missing his ears and had numerous cuts across his body.

'I used to live in Huo Lat Gi village, a bit north of the noxian invaders. A week ago they arrived in the village and just... started killing everyone. I got caught and well... the soldier had their fun.' The speaker walked to the next person, another man with a half melted face.

'Your story.'

'My name's Cyao and I used to llive in Rafataurus village, one day everything was normal next thing we knew green gases filled our village, we thought it was just a strange fog but the air burned our skin on contact, I later found out the Noxians hired a bunch of Zaun mercenaries to use our place as a testing ground for their new chemical weapons.' The speaker turned on the crowd.

'We told you repeatedly this is what was happening, we told you exactly these kinds of stories again and again and you ignored us now try and ignore the proof in front of you!' There was a deathly silence for a bit. 'It's not too late tho, Ionia wants no needs any and all soldiers we can get, not to avenge the fallen we Ionians aren't barbarians like the southerners, we need to prevent these stories from happening again, sign up now!' A huge throng of the crowd charged right for the samurai, Jin felt himself ready to jump down as well he wanted to join up.

'Jin don't!'

'I'm going damn it!' She grabbed his arm.

'You're not needed look how many people are joining up! Don't risk your life.'

'Yes and I'm sure all those people have others that will tell them the exact same thing but we're going to ignore them.'

'Why!'

'Because it has to be done.' he tugged out of her grip and jumped from the balcony and charged for the nearest samurai, they didn't seem able to hold back the tide.

'Everyone, EVERYONE LISTEN UP!' A momentary pause as the speaker from before managed to yell above the din. 'We aren't going to just take you like this, go home grab your bare necessities and meet back here in an hour. You will be provided with a weapon, just not a very good one and we don't have enough armour to go around so if you can bring your own all the better. If you can't make it back here before we leave don't worry another recruitment block will be sent out in a day!' The entire crowd seemed to rip apart as everyone wanted to get back as fast as they could. Jin found himself running to his work place.

Bolting into the door he spotted his boss making yet another potion. He looked up and caught Jin's eye.

'What are you doing here boy?' Running into the back room he fished out his alchemist gloves and uniform, it protected from spills and was pretty resistant to burns so it seemed to fulfil all the requirements he thought he needed for the army.

'I'm joining up.' He didn't need to elaborate there wasn't much else he could be talking about. Denan sighed.

'I thought this might happen...' Jin was too busy grabbing various pieces of food he could find and stuffing his pockets with some of his more successful transmutation potions to pay proper attention. With pockets stuffed he went to leave to find Denan blocking his way.

'Look you can't stop me...'

'I'm not going to you're too stupid, just grab what's on that table then leave.' Raising an eyebrow curiously Jin turned to see a full set of armour and a sword on the table.

'I don... I don't know what to say.' He was truly flabbergasted he thought Denan just put up with him, but he must care to give him over 100g worth of armour.

'Say you're going to come back alive and we'll call it even.' Without an idea of what to say he just nodded.

'I'll be back.'

**Central Ionian Army Training Camp: 1 Month later**

'Lunge!' Diving forward Jin pierced the sword into the wooden dummy.

'Pull!' With the other 30 recruits in his platoon they all pulled their swords from the dummies.

'Parry!' Feeling a little bit foolish Jin parried a non-existent blow. Waiting for the next call Jin looked around worriedly they were only half way through the routine.

'My damned arms.' Kilik a southern Ionian next to Jin complained during the lull.

'Yea well no one ever told us it'd be easy.' Jin stabbed his sword in the ground and leaned on it. Kilik stretched his back and made all sorts of cracking noises.

'That was mildly disgusting...' Without any orders the soldiers did what soldiers tend to do, horse around waste time, Jin sat on his ass and just enjoyed the quiet. After joining the army a month ago they've been pretty much just constantly practising hand to hand combat and archery for those good enough at it. Jin thought there was more to army life but they must be rushing the important things because the news from the south became worse and worse every day.

'It's what I need, actually what I need to do is head back to town and get a massage from one of those lovely girls.' Kilik grinned in a reminiscent fashion. Jin groaned.

'What I need you to do is shut the hell up, you went once on your weekend off and you haven't shut up since.' Kilik shrugged very extravagantly which pretty much matched his hairy complexion. When Jin first saw him he thought Kilik was some kind of monkey man due to the amount of hair he had on his face, arms, chest and back.

'What can I say?'

'Hopefully nothing.' His friend laugh loudly. Picking a near by flower Jin couldn't help but think back to his training and thought of what he could do with it.

'You're not still making those things are you?'

'A little bit hear and there but I've lost track of what's inside them by now.' To keep up with his alchemy Jin kept trying to make his transmutation potion or anything else but without the never ending supply of bottles he was stuck with three and they've all turned weird colours from cross contamination so he kept adding things out of curiosity and habit. Jin popped open his purple liquid one and put the flower in it which seemed to burst suddenly but stayed within the confines of the bottle.

'Alright all of you form up, square formation now!' hearing the command Jin and his platoon bolted across the practise field and lined up in a neat square the commander paced in front of them. 'It seems high command thinks your good enough to help in the war, or just act as cannon fodder for the more experienced troops, I don't know and I don't care but we're moving out!' Jin couldn't ever admit it to anyone else but with those words he started feeling excited.

**Outside of Aang Nu Ow city Nighttime : 1 week later**

Looking over the burning city Jin felt the excitement from earlier on disappear completely, with the screams of civilians, animals and soldiers alike it seemed more like an approximation of hell. Leaning against the tree he was near he unsheathed his sword and looked ever so slightly over the side. A group of civilians were running their way with a fairly sizable detachment of Noxians, neither seemed away of the Ionians in the forest.

He looked behind him to see only a few of the 400 Ionian soldiers that were hiding, ready to pounce on the invaders. His sergeant tapped his leg a couple of times, a signal not to charge yet, it made sense they didn't want the civilians panicking and getting in the way.

The civilians broke into the forest at a spring, men women and children right past the soldiers without noticing. The Noxians were just about to break in as well when the sergeant jumped out from behind a tree and skewered a Noxian.

'For Ionia!' A massive battle cry filled the air then every single on of them broke cover and charged the surprised enemy. Jin easily cut down one that was too busy looking around, he felt a sudden mixture of disgust in himself and a rush it wasn't until one of the enemy soldiers swung his sword at Jin he realised the situation he was in, he could get hurt here.

'How does anyone fight a battle?' He mumbled as he jumped back then lunged at the trooper. With a deflection the Noxian knocked Jin's sword out the way then went to stab Jin himself, it was only a quick stab from the side by Kilik that saved him.

'Get your head in the battle Jin!' Kilik roared then ran off to terrorise more enemies.

'Easy for you.' Jin had been in a battle for all of 4 minutes and he was sick of it, it was dangerous why did he think the army would be a good idea.

Soon enough the skirmish was over with some of the enemy running back to the city some of the Ionians went to follow but the sergeant stopped them with a simple yell.

'The city is lost, if we go in we're just dead meat our main focus now is ambushing them in the forest surrounding until we get more troops and to protect the refugees from behind hit from behind.' Jin having slayed his sixth Noxian was all up for leaving them alone.

'It's going to be a long war.' he told himself as the natives melded back into the forest.

**5km north of Aang Nu Ow city midday : three weeks later**

Having had more battle's then he could remember Jin was feeling pretty good about this next one. Despite being pushed back and taking some casualties the ambush method seemed to be working, the Noxians hadn't been able to push far and the Ionians were pouring in more and more soldiers all the time.

'We'll show them.' Jin said to no one in particular as he trotted through the forest with his fellow troops.

'We've already shown them no one messes with Ionia Noxus put all their effort into this invasion and what have they to show for it?' Kilik unlike Jin seemed to thrive with the constant battling.

'A large tract of our southern land?' Jin said in all seriousness, before Ionia started pushing back the southerners had pushed very far.

'Pfft that's nothing look at it like this Noxus, renowned all over Valoran for their warlike behaviour were not only stopped dead in their tracts but are being pushed back by a bunch of pacifists to the north.'

'Your right bout that when our country puts it's mind to something it seems like a done thing...' The sergeant made a laughing noise which made both Jin and Kilik jump.

'They haven't put their full force into this you idiots they keep a large tract of their forces ready to strike at Damacia and there's something happening in Kalamanda which is a drain on their resources. Why do you think they hire all those crazy barbarians from Zaun?'

'So what we haven't really done shit?' Jin asked in a slightly more annoyed tone then he intended, he disliked immensely the idea that if their enemy put all their force into it Ionia would be destroyed. The sergeant shook his head tho.

'No we've done a great thing don't get me wrong I'm just trying to make sure you guys don't underestimate these guys otherwise we're all dead.' That made a fairly large amount of sense, just as Jin was about to reply the lead scout came dashing back, some soldiers started lounging around while a fairly large huddle took place.

'What's up?' The sergeant asked.

'Patrol of Noxians coming through a clearing , it's leading right into a bullhorns build of trees tho we could easily surround them.' A wicked grin spread throughout all gathered, the Noxians smashed the Ionians in stand up fights but when it came to fighting anywhere else they were outclassed by the natives at every turn.

'Sounds like we got easy picking here boys.' Kilik said which made them all chuckled darkly.

'I wouldn't say that, you shoulda seen this one chick, we're going to have to focus on her.'

'What makes you say that?' Jin asked the scout.

'She had this massive black sword, like bigger then her.' That did sound impressive but...

'That don't mean much, I carry round my massive sword between my legs.' Kilik's crude joke caused another round of laughter, one in which Jin and the sergeant didn't join in.

'Nah she was holding it one handed guys like seriously one hand.' That caused a wave of silence.

'What's she look like?' the sergeant asked finally.

'Um, like standard Noxian troop uniform just take out the helmet, she got white hair tho it really stands out, and well the giant fucking sword.' Nodding the sergeant remained silent for a moment thinking, the group stayed shut up letting him do it.

'Right when we start the ambush I want our best troops to go all at her at once, non of that honourable combat bs I want her dead fast, Jin, Kilik that means you two and me.' Jin and Kilik had raked up the highest kill count somehow, they always ended up a bit further into the fights then others, Jin blamed Kilik who just wanted to smash more Noxians and Jin felt like he had to help his aggressive friend.

'Right.' With a final nod the Ionians split up and encircled the horn, it was a really good looking spot the Noxians wouldn't realise there wasn't an exit on the other side until it was too late. Settling down into a crouched position Jin peered across the future battlefield as the Noxian's were walking into their trap.

'See her?' Kilik asked almost silently.

'Yea.' Walking in the middle of some gunners the giant sword was the most visible, the silver speck of hair he could see from this distance but only barely. They waited until they just discovered that the only way forward was through the bush.

'Turn around men, we're heading around.' The silver haired woman yelled at her troops. Jin could see the grumbling soldiers often did at having walked a long way for no reason but he didn't particularly care as the entire ambush company raised their bows/guns or got ready for a mad dash to close the range, the Noxians had much more guns due to the Zaunite mercs they hired.

'Fire!' A loud volley of guns sounded out and the thwacks of bows letting loose were heard soon after, Jin and Kiliks jaws almost fell of as they saw the giant sword wielder casually swipe her sword to deflect rounds and bolts.

'Form square formation!' Again the woman was giving the orders, the Ionian soldier had to give the Noxians due credit they made good soldiers. After the shout was given they fell back and formed a square which would help fight off the Ionians.

'Charge!' The sergeant yelled, Jin and every other Ionian roared with all their might as they sped off towards the invaders. Jin dodged pass a couple lines of spears, ducked under a sword and sliced open a gunners face before he and Kilik smashed right into the flat side of the huge blade.

'Call for reinforcements!' She yelled.

'Can't win on your own eh? Thought you Noxians were all about strength.' Kilik taunted as the three circled around each other, the sergeant wasn't in sight.

'They're coming to help clean up your bodies once I'm done.' She growled at them, Kilik lunged at her but was knocked away easily by the woman one handed.

'Tough talk but you don't stand a chance.' Jin said as he went in for a strike. With another effortless looking swing Jin felt like he got hit by a Piltoven truck and barely managed to not be knocked off his feet.

'Strength determines the worth of a person and you're worthless, you can't defeat me.' She still didn't look like she was fighting seriously she just kept moving and keeping Kilik and Jin in her eyesight.

'Well that may be so...' Jin said as both Kilik and Jin lunged, this time she sued both hands to swing the sword faster and knock them both away.

'But it's not just us is it?' Kilik grinned. The woman looked around urgently and saw her troops were being overrun by shear Ionian numbers. The woman went still for a moment and breathed out slowly before gripping her sword in both hands.

'I will destroy you all.' She opened her eyes and both sides got ready for the proper fight when some weird noise in the sky caused all three to look up. Weird green clouds streamed out of the sky and landed amongst the confused combatants.

'What the?' Kilik asked, the clouds seemed to hit the dirt then rise. The woman went wide eyed.

'They didn't...' She said in a far softer voice then Jin thought she had in her.

'What is it?' Jin asked no one in particular and started flapping his hand at the gas.

'Don't touch it!' She screamed suddenly causing both Jin and Kilik to grow more confused, then it hit him. A sudden searing pain in his hand.

'Gah!' It felt like it was on fire, he grabbed his hand to try and stop the pain but all that caused was his other hand to feel like it was on fire. Jin too busy in his own pain didn't see the woman he was fighting pull up her shirt to cover her mouth.

'Retreat!' She screamed out but it seemed everyone on the entire battlefield were collapsing in pain or couldn't breath. Jin had by then took in a breath of the toxic gas by accident and fell to the ground writhing around as the gas burned him inside and out. With a last look around the field the woman ran carefully avoiding the clouds.

'Kilik!' He screamed, if anyone could move it would be that hardy bastard but as Jin looked around with burning eyes Kilik was sprawled on the ground occasionally convulsing. A quick idea popped in Jin's head and he pulled out a red vial and poured it over his skin which helped only a bit.

Tapping his pockets for any more of the vials he found he was empty of the red ones and only had his makeshift collection of dodgy looking samples. Seeing no other way of help he took the chance the liquids would help him by swallowing them all before a new surge of pain sent him to unconsciousness shaking violently.

**Gindaou Hospital : 2 days later**

'Oh god my head.' Grabbing the side of his head Jin slid back into the real world. The fire that seemed to engulf him was gone and he appeared to be in-.

'What the hell?' Sliding up and onto his back he found himself in a bathtub covered in some kind of grey goup. When he shook his hand to get it off the stuff just wobbled and stuck to him, he tried peeling off a glob that was attached to his finger but that hurt him for some reason.

'Hello?' He called out, he seemed to be in a bathroom. As he was pushing himself out of the bathtub a doctor walked in.

'Hey don't move!'

'But-' he suddenly felt like something was ripping him in half so he dropped himself back in.

'Take it easy.'

'What is this stuff? Where am I? What happened?' The question poured out.

'What happened was you guys were bombarded with gas, where you are is in a hospital as the only survivor and that stuff... well that's you.' Jin stared blankly at the doctor for a while.

'Ok role back, we got bombed with gas.'

'Yes, specifically one made by the infamous Dr Singed from Zaun, no one has survived meeting any of them until now.'

'So now I'm in a hospital, everyone else died right?' Jin knew the answer to that, it was embedded in his mind probably forever but he needed someone else to confirm.

'Yes, a passing patrol found the battle and looked for survivors, you were the only one found.' That hit Jin hard, the sergeant, Kilik and not to mention everyone else... dead. Pushing his dead friends to the side he decided to focus on the last bit of information.

'So this... stuff, you said it was me?'

'uh... yea, I'm not quiet sure how this happened but when you were found you were in a... puddle.'

'A puddle?'

'Yea, you, your armour and weapon were somehow fused together in a... blob.' The doctor seemed more embarrassed then anything else at what happened to Jin, not knowing how this could happen would be a kick in the nuts to a professional but Jin did have an idea.

'I used to be an alchemist before joining up, I kept up my practise making random potions and I chugged some before I passed out, maybe that fused with the gas attack to...' He let it trail off as both men seemed to find understanding.

'We'll then.' This time when Jin pushed himself out of the bathtub the grey liquid seemed to flow into him and form his lower body. When he stood up tho he was naked. 'Might want to put on some clothes...'

'Oh right.' For some reason as soon as Jin thought of his old clothes they somehow morphed it on his body. The doctor scribbled something on his clipboard before looking back up to Jin.

'Interesting, it seems that your body is malleable, like metal before it's put into form.'

'I don't know about that, I feel like I've always done before.'

'Well I'd like to keep you around for a few days before I discharge you, we don't know what's going on with you.'

'What I really want to do is go out there and kill some more of those Noxian bastards.' The anger flowed freely through Jin, his friends were dead and he was some sort of freak now.

'Now I really don't want to let you out, anger and revenge is not the Ionian way, it's dangerous.'

'No I'll tell you what's dangerous, we got a bunch of psychopaths rampaging around our country and I can't rest until everyone of them is dead!'

'Would you look at yourself!' The doctor yelled. Jin took a step back when he realised his arms had morphed into some wicked looking blades one hanging by his side and the other pointing at the doctor.

'Sorry.' As soon as he said that and backed away his arms changed back to normal.

'Look, take a few days get your head in order and maybe learn what you can do then I'll be happy to discharge you.' Jin chuckled.

'Spose so, not like the wars going to be over any time soon.'

'Actually the elders are reaching out to the institute of war on the main land, it might be over directly if it goes well.'

'Damn.'

**Gindaou Hospital: 1 week later**

Jin had taken the doctors advice and learned about his new body and managed to take himself away from the brink of mindless hatred that had threatened to consume him. His body was not as malleable as he once thought but much more then it was before. He couldn't take any shape but his arms could change into the blades from earlier or a thick set of claws while if he concentrated really hard he could form a thick armour over his body or contract it to a more skeletal but fast form.

The war was over tho, not two days into his recovery the League stepped in and ordered an end to the fighting, Noxus retreated to the territories they controlled while Ionia concentrated on rebuilding. Right now tho Jin was pacing around his room thinking about what to do, absent-mindedly flipping his right arm forms. A knock at the door broke his concentration. Changing his arm back into normal he called out.

'Come in.' Even before the woman had fully entered the room Jin was bowing down. 'Irelia it's an honour!' The black haired leader of the resistance gently got him to stop bowing and look at her.

'Would you be Jin Huo?' She had a soft spoken way yet seemed to have a hint she'd come down like a tonne of bricks if she needed to.

'Yes ma'am, what can I do for you?' He asked, the defender of Ionia surely didn't waste time doing meet and greets with commoners.

'Well it's what you can do for Ionia actually.' A confused expression crept across Jin's face. 'I heard of a man soon after the war ended, a man who could... change limbs into metal, metal as good as any armour.'

'I can... look.' A quick flick of the wrist changed his arm from the elbow down into a blade.

'Interesting.'

'So what can I do for Ionia?'

'You ever hear of the League of Legends?'

'Never had T.V. In my village sorry.'

'Well then, it's how the institute of war keeps the peace, if a city-state has a disagreement over something with another they have a small scale fight, summoners control champions in these fights and no one dies permanently but whoever takes the enemy base wins and thus peace is kept.'

'Sounds... odd, but intriguing but what's that got to do with anything?'

'Ionia's sending as many gifted people as we can to the institute to sign up. Karma the elder, Master Yi of the wuju style, Lee Sin and myself just to name a few. All bring incredible skills or powers, above and beyond the normal person. Now I'm thinking a man made out of metal fits in that category if he is trained up.' Jin didn't even need two seconds to think it through.

'I'm in.' Irelia smiled.

'Good, we set sail in two days, Yi will teach you some more advanced combat moves on the way there and maybe for a while we'll keep you training before you do anything official but you will be helping your country.'

'For Ionia.'

'For Ionia.'

**END**

So I should say this, if it seems kind of rushed at the end it's cause it was. Jin's just not as a interesting char as Bryt was for me (for those wondering how to pronounce he name its like Brit, Wal, Da). His important to the overall story don't get me wrong it's just the more average of the two origins I wrote.

So here's the champ deets.

This guy would be a Top/Mid or jungler in my opinion. Top/tank/bruiser would have him stack health/armor/magic resist whatever and attack damage while mostly being in Claw mode while Mid would be blade mode with more attack damage/crit chance items. Jungle would be a mixture of both Claw and Blade while building whatever is needed at the time.

Passive: Metal Body: While in Blade mode Jin gains movement speed while in Claw mode he periodicity (like 5-10 seconds whatever is balanced) takes less damage from attacks.

Q: Morph : Changes arms to blades which give him increased attack speed and crit chance. Or charges Arms into Thick claws giving increased health and armour.

W: Blade Dash/Claw Tremor : Blade dash makes Jin dash in a line and deal X damage. Claw Tremor slams the ground around Jin causing movement speed loss.

E: Blade Frenzy/Claw Smash: Blade frenzy slashes wildly all around him dealing X damage. Claw smash deals X damage but stuns a target with the next basic attack. Claw Tremor slams the ground around Jin causing movement speed loss.

R: Morph Body: The rest of Jin's body matches his Morph. In Blade mode Jin gains major increases to all Blade buffs (movement speed, Crit chance, attack speed) but loses some armour, magic resist and health stats. In claw mode Jin gains major buffs to all Claw buffs (takes periodic less damage faster more health more armour more magic resist.) But loses some attack speed/ movement speed and crit chance.


End file.
